Explórame
by SherezadeS
Summary: No sólo al alcohol que había bebido;Arthur sabía a lluvia de abril,a brisa marina,a campiña inglesa. Ríos,montañas,pantanos,bosques. Tantos campos vírgenes por explorar, toda la extensión del territorio inglés para ser acariciado por la yema de sus dedos.


Buenas gente! Aquí traigo mi segundo fic... Este fue una tortura para escribir, casi un parto. Cada dos oraciones me quedaba trabada... Además, la trama iba a ser completamente distinta al principio, pero los personajes me fueron llevando por otro camino. Transcurre en 1152, pero voy a explicar primero un poco algunos sucesos previos para que se ubiquen mejor sí les interesa:

Aquitania es el nombre de una región en el suroeste de Francia, que era independiente antiguamente. Aquitania se integró brevemente a Francia cuando la duquesa Leonor de Aquitania, se casó con el rey de Francia, Luis VII en 1137.

En 1147, Luis participó en una cruzada a Tierra Santa, llevándose consigo a su esposa. Mientras estaban en Oriente se rumoreó que ella había cometido adulterio (_jejeje..._). Como a Leonor no le había agradado la boda y no había tenido un heredero varón, ambos pidieron la anulación papal del matrimonio, que consiguieron en 1152. Dos meses después, Leonor contrajo matrimonio con Enrique, conde de Anjou y duque de Normandía. Ahí es cuando comienza esta historia, en la boda de Enrique y Leonor.

Ese mismo año, Enrique reclamó el trono de Inglaterra en nombre de su madre, pero su primo Esteban de Blois le privó de su derecho sucesorio. En 1153 Enrique derrotó al ejército de Esteban y al año siguiente, se convirtió en rey de Inglaterra con el nombre de Enrique II.

.

Espero que la explicación no se les hiciera densa y que el fic no les parezca un desastre!

.

.

.

.

**Explórame**

.

Reino de Inglaterra ~ 1152

.

- Una boda muy sobria,- declaró Francia- tal y como esperaba. Es una lástima que Enrique solo haya conseguido una manzana que ya fue mordida...

- Quizás- respondió Inglaterra- pero las tierras de la novia lo valen.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú si vale o no la pena? Ya tienes diecisiete y las únicas manzanas que has mordido son las que caen de los árboles...

Inglaterra bufó molesto mientras la fiesta en honor a la boda de Enrique y Leonor daba comienzo.

- Solo quieres cambiar de tema y olvidar lo más pronto posible que perdiste a tu reina y todo el ducado de Aquitania por esa anulación matrimonial.

- _Touché. _Si hubiera sabido lo que sucedería, nunca me habría acostado con Leonor en Tierra Santa- admitió Francia mientras se servía una jarra de ron- Pero ella será de seguro tu reina, deberías aprovechar. Ya sabes que no es reacia al adulterio- agregó con un guiño- Claro que también podrías aceptar de una vez mi invitación a mi cama y...

- Antes muerto _frog_- un buen trago de ron para ayudarlo a hacer todo aquello más soportable- Tampoco olvides que estamos en mi casa ahora, si haces lo mismo que hiciste la última vez me aseguraré de que te arrepientas.

En la primer boda de Leonor, celebrada en Francia, y a la que Inglaterra se vio obligado a asistir por orden de su rey, Francis quiso animar la fiesta cuando llegaba a su fin y las pocas personas que quedaban estaban demasiado cansadas o ebrias. Bailó desnudo por toda la sala haciendo reír y cuchichear alegremente a las damas de la corte. Más tarde desapareció con algunas de ellas por ahí, luego de que Arthur rechazara su invitación de unirse al grupo.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices? Creo que esa podría ser fácilmente la mejor boda a la que he asistido. No tienes ni idea de todo lo que te perdiste _mon ami_. Te lo contaría, pero temo que el arrepentimiento te provoque deseos de suicidarte, ¡y no hay nada más lamentable que morir virgen!

- ¡¿Quieres dejar ya ese tema? ¡Entiende que no estoy obsesionado con el sexo como tú, bastardo!- un par de mujeres que estaban cerca se voltearon a mirarlos y se alejaron de ellos hablando en voz baja- Maldición, me pregunto qué he hecho para merecer esto...- bebió todo lo que quedaba de ron en su jarra de una.

- No deberías beber de esa manera si no estás acostumbrado Arthur...

- ¿Y quién dice que no estoy acostumbrado?- se giró bruscamente hacia Francia, lo que lo mareó ligeramente- Además no hay manera de que soporte toda una velada contigo, a no ser que logre quedar inconsciente.

El mayor simplemente se encogió de hombros y le indicó a un sirviente que les trajera más ron y algo de vino.

.

.

.

.

- _Dejadme sonar mi vaso, chin-chin_

_dejadme mi vaso sonaaar..._

.

Inglaterra y Francia se abrazaban por los hombros con las jarras en alto y cantaban junto con un grupo de hombres tan borrachos como ellos.

_. _

_- El soldado es un hombre,_

_y la vida del hombre un instante;_

_bebe, pues, el soldado._

.

Sacudían las jarras e Inglaterra dejó caer el ron a su alrededor, mojando a más de uno.

- _Oh, shiiit_- las vocales ya le resbalaban. Miró su vaso vacío con tristeza y luego comenzó a apurar a un sirviente para que le trajera más- ¡Que corra el alcohol!- gritó entusiasmado, y todos lo corearon.

- Nunca te había visto así de eufórico _Angleterre_. Ni creí que alguien tan joven pudiera beber tanto tampoco.

- Es una boda, hay que festejar. ¡A la salud de Enrique y Leonor!

- ¡Salud!

Inglaterra tomó un trago del vino de Francis y dejó que el líquido se le escapara un poco por el costado sin darle importancia.

- Además... necesitaba olvidar un rato estas cochinas guerras civiles- agregó en un tono un poco más bajo.

Francia permaneció en silencio un rato. Luego de repente se levantó arrastrando a Inglaterra fuera de la sala.

- ¿Qué te pasa _frog_? ¿A dónde vamos?

Los pasillos del castillo estaban pobremente iluminados por antorchas. Francia siguió caminando hasta que encontró a un costado un corredor sumido completamente en la oscuridad. Empujó a Inglaterra contra la pared de piedra y comenzó a besarle salvajemente el cuello. Arthur dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, de placer o de sorpresa, a Francis le daba igual, siempre y cuando pudiera seguir saboreando ese delicioso cuello.

- N-no... ¡Aléjate francés pervertido!- gritó de pronto el menor empujándolo.

Comenzó a alejarse adentrándose aún más en el oscuro pasillo, caminando apresuradamente en una línea no muy recta. Francis lo siguió desilusionado, por un momento realmente había creído que ya lo tenía entre sus garras. _¿Por qué finge que no quiere hacerlo? Con Espagne nunca tuve este problema... _Finalmente alcanzó al inglés y lo tomó con fuerza del codo. Trató de zafarse, pero era imposible, Francia era mucho más grande y fuerte.

- ¡Suéltame maldita sea!- Francis volvía a tenerlo acorralado contra la pared, esta vez reteniéndolo con firmeza por las muñecas- ¡Te pondré una maldición! ¡Sufrirás terribles tormentos si no me dejas en paz!

Francia lo calló atacando su boca, y observó complacido como de a poco Inglaterra se ablandaba bajo el beso con un suspiro y le dejaba introducir la lengua. Nunca había probado labios como esos, tantos sabores y tantas sensaciones juntas. No sólo al alcohol que había bebido; Arthur sabía a lluvia de abril, a brisa marina, a campiña inglesa. La sensación de vértigo cada vez que sus lenguas se rozaban le hacía sentirse al borde de un abismo, a punto de caer de los blancos acantilados de Dover. Se dejaba hacer mientras Francis le tocaba el cuerpo por sobre la ropa. Ríos, montañas, pantanos, bosques. Tantos campos vírgenes por explorar, todo la extensión del territorio inglés para ser acariciado por la yema de sus dedos.

- _France wait_- se separó del beso un poco agitado y muy avergonzado.

- No te arrepentirás _mon petit anglais_, te lo juro.

- _I... I just can't do it_... Así que déjame en paz maldita sea...

Esta vez Francia no lo siguió mientras escapaba en la oscuridad. Volvió al salón para recoger su capa y abandonó el castillo para regresar a casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~2 años más tarde~

.

- _Monsieur France, _he llegado una lechuza mensajera- le informó un sirviente desde el pasillo.

Francia abrió la puerta de su habitación, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por su desnudez.

- _Merci_- respondió mientras tomaba la carta entre sus manos y volvía a cerrar. Desenroscó el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo.

- ¿De quién es?- preguntó con curiosidad España sentado en la cama. Al igual que Francia, él también tenía el cuerpo desnudo, exhibiendo su esculpida figura.

- De Inglaterra,- dijo sonriendo y arrojando la carta a un lado- para decirme que tiene un nuevo rey. Pero no hablemos de ese cejudo, quiero hacer un poco más de ejercicio contigo Antonio...

España sonrió y abriéndose ligeramente de piernas comenzó a masturbarse. Francis se acercó para ver mejor. Siempre disfrutaba del _voyeurisme_, y Antonio sabía dar los mejores espectáculos.

.

.

.

- Lord Kirkland, la ceremonia está a punto de dar comienzo.

- En seguida entro.

Inglaterra llevaba más de una hora de pie frente a la Abadía de Westminster, esperando por el único reino que había recibido el grandísimo honor de ser invitado a la coronación de Enrique II. Pero Francia no aparecía por ningún lado y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle enviado esa nota.

- _Bloody idiot_, ¿quién demonios se cree que es para dejarme esperando en el frío de esta manera?

Ya estaba a punto de entrar a la Catedral cuando escuchó que lo llamaban a lo lejos.

- _¡Angleterre!_-Francia venía al trote sobre un camargués inmaculado, que complementaba bellamente sus ropas blancas y azul. Inglaterra se odió a sí mismo por pensar que lucía atractivo y bravo cabalgando con soltura la sublime bestia- _Bonjour Angleterre_- dijo deteniendo el animal junto a él, pero sin desmontar- No has crecido nada en este tiempo sin vernos, esperaba verte convertido en hombre.

- ¡Bájate de ahí maldita sea! ¡Llegas tarde!- le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la Iglesia.

- _Pardon_, emprendí viaje apenas terminé de encargarme de ciertos asuntos con España...- se disculpó mientras desmontaba y ataba el caballo a un árbol.

- Lo que sea, solo apúrate.

.

.

.

- ¡Salve el Rey!

- ¡Larga vida a Enrique! ¡Larga vida a la Reina!

El pueblo festejaba la coronación en las calles y alababa a Enrique por haber subido al trono y traer paz al reino. Se apretaban para ver pasar la solemne procesión que volvía al palacio, con sus hijos sobre los brazos saludando a la carroza en la viajaban Sus Majestades, y a los dos hombres a caballo inmediatamente detrás.

- Luces muy feliz hoy Arthur, incluso sonríes sin estar ebrio- comentó el que montaba el caballo blanco tratando de hacerse oír por encima de todo el ruido.

- El pueblo está feliz,- explicó el del caballo negro- de que finalmente Enrique haya sucedido a Esteban.

- ¿Habrá una fiesta como la de hace un par de años?

- Habrá una solemne celebración para rendir honor a los Reyes.

Francia suspiró decepcionado y permaneció en silencio hasta que llegaron al castillo. Una vez allí, luego de presentar sus respetos ante Enrique y Leonor, se dedicó a pasear a Arthur por la enorme sala en busca de una chica sin pareja de baile que fuera de su agrado.

- ¿Qué te parecen esas dos Arthur? Desde aquí, yo diría que son hermanas. Puedes quedarte con la más joven...

- No me apetece bailar- respondió secamente. Aunque en realidad no quería pasar vergüenza siendo comparado con Francis, que se movía con una gracia y elegancia dignas de envidia.

- ¿Cómo planeas disfrutar la noche sin alcohol y sin mujeres Inglaterra?- el más joven apartó la vista avergonzado- ¿Por qué te sonrojas Arthur?

- Y-yo... yo...- había tenido una única razón para invitar a Francia, pero no quería admitirla- ¡yo he crecido!, a-aunque no me haya vuelto más alto...

- Lo que quieres decir es que has madurado, ¿verdad?- le ayudó, intuyendo lo que pasaba por la mente del otro.

- ¡No te acerques tanto! ¡Está lleno de gente mirándonos!- se alejó unos pasos, nervioso y avergonzado.

- Bueno... ¿entonces porque no vamos a hablar a un lugar más tranquilo?- sugirió flirteando claramente.

- S-sí, vamos- salió silenciosamente del salón de baile con Francia detrás, sin mirarlo a la cara en ningún momento.

La galería en la que estaban parecía desierta, salvo por un cuadro hacia donde se dirigió con el corazón latiendo descontroladamente. Cuando alargó el brazo para separar el cuadro de la pared y revelar el pasadizo, rezó por que Francia no notara la forma en que temblaba su mano.

Subieron la escalera en silencio, y finalmente llegaron a una amplia habitación con un fuego encendido, una bella alfombra oriental y un ventanal a través del cual se veía un balcón y el negro cielo. En el centro de la habitación había una enorme cama prolijamente tendida, con cortinas rojo borgoña que caían pesadamente casi desde el techo. _Oh la la, los aposentos de Arthur. _Dio dos pasos hasta quedar frente a él.

- ¿Sabes qué creo _Angleterre_?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó sintiendo la garganta hecha un nudo.

- Que luces demasiado nervioso para estar tan decidido- respondió acariciándole una de las mejillas con suavidad- ¿Por qué no simplemente me dices en voz alta para que me invitaste aquí hoy y dejas de temblar?

Inglaterra bajó la cabeza avergonzado, no había manera en el universo de que él dijera eso. ¿Por qué ese idiota no trataba de aprovecharse de él como siempre y le hacía las cosas más fáciles?

- Disculpa Arthur, creo que no te escuche- insistió Francis.

- Mal nacido- el británico levantó la cabeza reuniendo todo su coraje para mirar al mayor a los ojos- ¡Quiero que me toques maldita sea, así que solo hazlo y deja de hacerte rogar!

Pero a Francia le estaba divirtiendo hacerse rogar. Esquivó a Inglaterra para ir a sentarse en la cama, desde donde lo miró sonriendo sin dar la menor señal de querer tomar el control de la situación. Inglaterra maldijo por lo bajo y manoteó de la mesita junto al pasadizo, la botella que siempre tenía escondida detrás del florero. Dio un trago para infundirse valor y luego la dejó caer al piso descuidadamente mientras avanzaba en dirección al galo. Se sentó sobre su regazo de cara a él, dejando las piernas flexionadas en la cama, a un lado y al otro del cuerpo sobre el que estaba; y acercó su rostro al oído de Francia.

- Te deseo Francis- susurró.

Nunca pensó que tendría que provocarle deseos de intimar, creía que en él el deseo estaba siempre presente. Por más que le doliera, tenía que tragarse su orgullo y ofrecerse a él en bandeja de plata. Ya había tomado una decisión al invitarlo, no había marcha atrás. Estaba determinado a continuar con eso y saciar al fin esa necesidad de contacto carnal que atormentaba sus pensamientos. Rodeó el cuello del francés con sus brazos y acercó sus cuerpos.

- Quiero sentirte dentro de mí- insistió. Francia le abrazó por la cintura y depositó un beso muy simple sobre su cuello.

Inglaterra se apartó de pronto, cansado de la actitud del mayor y dispuesto a apurar un poco más las cosas. De pie frente a Francia, comenzó a quitarse él mismo sus ropas. Era la primera vez que alguien más lo veía desnudo, y a pesar del horrible calor que sentía en el rostro, no dejó de mirar a Francia a los ojos en ningún momento. Pero este seguía cómodamente inmóvil sobre la cama, con nada más que el bulto que aparecía entre sus piernas y su lasciva sonrisa, delatando su excitación. Esta pasividad descolocó a Inglaterra e hizo regresar algo del miedo evaporado. Volvió a quedarse inseguro e indeciso sobre lo que debería hacer.

Recordó, de pronto, algo que había visto de niño; una de las doncellas de la reina escondida en la oscuridad con el jardinero. En aquel entonces había visto muy poco de lo que pasaba, y entendido aún menos. Pero lo entendía ahora, aunque no tenía todavía ni idea de lo que debía hacer exactamente.

- Podrías al menos decir algo _frog,_- se arrodilló frente a él y se hizo espacio entre sus piernas separándole las rodillas un poco más- creeré que no quieres que haga esto...

Luego expuso claramente lo que "esto" era liberando su miembro y comenzando a acariciarlo. Francia dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho y hundió sus dedos en el rebelde cabello del inglés instándolo a seguir.

- Te has resistido a mí durante tantos siglos Arthur... Quería comprobar que tan seguro estás simplemente.

Inglaterra probó lamer. Estar desnudo en el piso, con el miembro de Francia bajo su lengua escuchándolo gemir era, fácil, el momento más vergonzoso de toda su vida. Pero el galo le acariciaba la cabeza y murmuraba cosas extrañas en francés.

- _Ne s'arrêtent pas Arthur_. Mmmmnnnnn... Sigue haciendo eso con la lengua- jadeaba pesadamente y se le sacudían las caderas- _Mon Dieu..._

Francis no tardó en acabar en la boca del otro, que tuvo que involuntariamente tragar parte del espeso líquido para no ahogarse.

- ¡Me hubieras avisado imbécil!- le reprochó poniéndose de pie y tratando de limpiarse con las manos lo que le había caído en la cara. Francia solo se levantó y lo atrajo hacia sí para lamerle el rostro y los dedos manchados- ¡Eso es asqueroso Francis! Eres un perverti...

No acabó la frase porque fue repentinamente arrojado sobre la cama. Levantó la cabeza y observó con el corazón descontrolado y la garganta hecha un nudo como Francia se quitaba rápidamente la camisa, revelando el amplio pecho y los músculos del estómago. _No debería sentirme _tan_ excitado por un hombre. Por Francis._ Tragó saliva nervioso cuando terminó de desnudarse y se acostó sobre él, tocando y besando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Ahora era él quien dejaba escapar gemidos y suspiros y temblaba de anticipación. Francia acariciaba con su lengua la carne tierna de los pezones y luego mordía con cuidado, provocando una adictiva mezcla de placer y dolor. Una de sus manos le masturbaba con una lentitud desesperante, mientras que con la otra recorrió lenta y suavemente toda la longitud de una de las piernas inglesas. La subió hasta enredarse en su cabello, mientras le lamía el cuello vorazmente. Piel y sudor, el salitre de sus costas, la piedra de sus castillos, la tierra húmeda de sus bosques. Arthur era delicioso, y era para él.

- Creo que somos bastante buenos en esto _mon cher_- Inglaterra levantó los pesados párpados para mirarlo. Ojos verdes, nublados, profundos y boscosos- porque tenemos público- y señaló con la mirada a las hadas que se asomaban por detrás de la cortina de la cama- Deben haberlas atraído tus exquisitos gemidos.

Y seguía moviendo la mano, y Arthur seguía gimiendo más y más. A veces dejaba de tocarle para acariciarle los testículos, o más abajo, casi llegando al ano. Luego le masturbaba otra vez, con fuerza, apretándolo entre sus dedos; y antes de que pudiera rogarle que siguiera, volvía a hacerlo lentamente.

- Francis... Francis...- era demasiado- _fuck me_- abrió un poco las piernas- _please fuck me._

Tener a Inglaterra rogándole de esa manera era algo con lo que había soñado muchas veces, dándolo prácticamente por idílico y utópico. Sin embargo allí estaba, sobre un suplicante inglés que se abría de piernas descaradamente, olvidado por completo su pudor y su dignidad. Le metió los dedos en la boca e Inglaterra los lamió obediente. Succionaba como había hecho antes con otra parte del cuerpo francés, sacaba la lengua para recorrer toda la superficie de piel que se le había ofrecido. Francia retiró los dedos humedecidos observando con satisfacción el rostro jadeante de Inglaterra.

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en él mientras preparaba su orificio, atento a cada reacción de placer y dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro. Arthur tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y apretaba la mandíbula de a momentos. Cuando estuvo listo, Francis retiró sus dedos y se recostó junto a él.

- Súbete sobre mí _Angleterre_.

Inglaterra se montó a horcajadas y dejó que Francia lo acomodara sobre su miembro. Le tenía agarrado con ambas manos de las caderas, y lentamente lo movió hacia abajo penetrándolo. No era tan malo, pensó Inglaterra. Dolía un poco, sí, pero no era nada a lo que no pudiera acostumbrarse pronto.

- _Êtes-vous bien cher?_

Inglaterra abrió los parpados y se preguntó cuando fue que comenzó a sentirse de esa manera cada vez que Francia le miraba a los ojos. Esa tonalidad azulada a la que no podía resistirse, un color que no había visto en ningún otro lugar. Y _tenía_ que ser mediterránea esa mirada; porque nunca el céltico, el irlandés o el nórdico brillaron de esa manera. Apoyó las manos en su pecho y meció sensualmente las caderas, perdido totalmente en sensaciones que solo el galo podría provocar en él. Las manos de Francia aún seguían aferradas a su cuerpo, y las uso para indicarle la manera en que debía moverse, subiéndole y bajándole las caderas él mismo.

- Francis...- había algo que quería decirle, aunque no estaba muy seguro que era.

- ¿Te gusta Arthur?

- Siiii... se, mmmm... se siente deliciosamente duro- cada vez que su cuerpo descendía, el miembro de Francia golpeaba contra algo en su interior- _Blooo..._ aaahhh... _bloody hell..._

¿Cuándo demonios había comenzado a parecerle atractivo ese muchacho despeinado y de gruesas cejas? Había creído que se acostaba con él solo por jactarse de haber tomado su virginidad. Pero _nunca_ hubiera creído que incluso sus insultos le excitarían y le provocarían deseos de poseerlo mucho más allá de la carne. Hizo sus cuerpos girar sobre la cama para volver a quedar sobre él.

- Arthur...- eran tantos los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su garganta, que acabó por no expresar ninguno.

Embistió profundamente en su interior. Inglaterra sudaba y se aferraba con desesperación a la cama.

- Más Francis... házmelo más duro, métemela más fuerte, aaahhh...- parecía a punto de llorar de desesperación, hasta que él otro impuso un ritmo salvaje, casi violento- _Yeeees..._ _It feels so... _No me… Quiero que me cojas toda la noche... No me... Quiero tu leche rebalsando en mí...

- Amo esa sucia boca tuya Arthur- se inclinó para besarlo. Inglaterra le aferró el rostro con las manos para que no se alejara.

- Francis, yo... aaahhhh... yo...

- Está bien... puedes acabar...

No era lo que Inglaterra pretendía. Pero no importaba realmente, puesto que no sabía qué era eso que quería decir y hacía tanta fuerza por escapar de sus labios.

Finalmente lo alcanzó, el orgasmo expandiéndose a cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndole temblar y abrazarse a Francia con fuerza. Acabó sobre sus estómagos, y no debido a la penetración que le enloquecía, ni a la mano que le masturbaba. Fue debido a la mirada de Francis, intensa y penetrante. Llena de algo que Arthur no sabía reconocer porque no era ni odio ni lujuria, era algo totalmente distinto, mucho más ardiente que cualquier otra emoción que conociese.

Francia acabó inmediatamente después, dentro de su cuerpo. Salió de su interior con suavidad, se dejó caer a su lado, y le rodeó con los brazos para abrazarlo contra su pecho. Inglaterra descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro y durante largo rato permanecieron en silencio tratando de acompasar sus respiraciones. Le pesaban los párpados, estaba a punto de caer dormido.

- Yo...- susurró Inglaterra lentamente- ...cuando te dije que me dejaras en paz, fue porque no creí que me fueras a obedecer- Francia no respondía nada, así que continuó- La razón por la que te pedí que vinieras... sentía que me iba a morir si no te veía.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que eso significaba. ¿Arthur se acababa de declarar? ¿O solo se sentía arrepentido por haberlo rehuido hace dos años? ¿Debería responder algo?

- Te quiero Francis.

Le llevó a Francia un par de minutos entender sus palabras. La voz de Inglaterra había sido tan baja que ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado. Era muy probable que lo hubiera imaginado. Aún así estaba a punto de decirle a Arthur, de explicarle el ardor que sentía en el pecho, cuando le vio completamente en paz sobre su hombro. _Se ha dormido muy rápido..._

- Arthur...- el nombre del inglés se escurrió en forma de suspiro- Algún día uno de los dos acabará declarándole guerra al otro. Pero a pesar de las batallas y el odio... - los ojos se le cerraban y caía dormido sin poder evitarlo- siempre te amaré a ti. Sólo a ti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dios, que vergüenza! hubo algunas partes que realmente me avergonzó escribir... pero sentí que tenían que ir

.

Por favor díganme que les pareció!

Besos y gracias por leer!


End file.
